supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Aonghas MacKellock
An officer of The Unified Society's "Law and Order" branch. Aonghas MacKellock does not have a favourable job, dealing with the dregs of society, now empowered with oft times horrific abilities. Before the Virus Aonghas MacKellock was born in the misty land of Scotland. Raised in a strict home, adventure was never an option for Aonghas, not that this bothered him much. The village he was raised was completely subservient to the Kirk. So, Aonghas was thrust into a life of religion, and he revelled in it. To Aonghas, religion was the defining aspect of himself and the world. It gave him reason and answered questions he had wondered. Doubt never once crept upon his devotion to the Lord. This quickly drew recognition from the others in the village and he was praised for his wholehearted approach to Christianity. Aonghas was quickly taken in and was trained for priesthood. But ultimately Aonghas rejected this path as he theorised the best was to praise the Lord was to bring new life unto this world. So, Aonghas left his small village and journyed outwards. Not for personal satisfaction but because he believed it was a just purpose to help others find the Lord. So, he traveled to America as he believed they had strayed from the holy path. While in America he formed a Christian support group and outreach program. His day to day handlings were organising ways to introduce more people to the ways of the Lord. Ultimately he was met with failure, as the people of America seemed to reject his ways of thinking. Or at least his delivery. But he refused to give in, reminded of Christian from The Pilgrim's Progress, and continued to struggle onwards. He eventually gathered a number of people into his group, all in need of support which he was happy to give. Aonghas finally found his purpose, he was helping those find the Lord and showing them how to let the Lord help themselves. He thought of them as his people, his flock, he thought of himself as the sheppard. Then the virus hit, people began to die. Eventually he lost everyone in his support group, all of his flock, and then he was it with a seething pain it felt as if his brain was being boiled inside his skull. And then, darkness. After the Virus Aonghas awoke later, everyone in the city dead. He wandered slowly, thinking back to the Pilgrim's Progress yet again. He thinks of Christian's flight from the City of Destruction and his abandonement by Pliable at the Slough of Despond. This gives him strength to carry on. As Aonghas makes his was out of the city, he is attacked by three Gem-Ini, mutated bears who have escaped from the cities Zoo. Aonghas, having no means to protect himself, instinctively throws out a hand to protect himself. He feels an agonising pain and just before he blacks out again, he sees the three Gem-Ini dead infront of him, and then the world goes black. As he wakes again he feels weak and incredibly sore. He slowly makes his way to a house to shade himself from the sun and to find food and water. While inside he contemplates what has happened to him. Aonghas, just then, makes a connection to what happened to the Gem-Ini and the pain. As soon as the put out his hand, the Gem-Ini died and the pain had struck him, their death was caused by him. He thinks back further and realises the last time he had been in such pain, everything in this city had died. While this was the work of the Virus, Aonghas had no idea this was the case and places the blame solely on himself. The whole ordeal has shattered Aonghas' previously unfaltering faith as he, for the first time, becomes disillusioned. Why had God made him an instrument of death? Was that his role? To become the Pale Horseman? To become Death and bring about the Rapture? Aonghas spent months travelling as a hermit, staying away from all life he could, and when that failed he managed to escape unharmed and without taking another life. How he managed it he did not know as he hasn't realised what other power he may possess. Eventually he came about The Unified Society. At first he was reluctant to get close to the others as he was scared of the power he held. Eventually he mustered up the courage, he hadn't killed anything since the incident with the Gem-Ini. He had control. Once he had joined with The Unified Society he learnt that the deaths were not his fault. A virus had been released that had eradicated 99.9% of the worlds population. Both human and animal, with survivors being bestowed superpowers as a result. This did little to restore Aonghas' faith, he believed in the Lord but he had been made into a thing of Judgement. He would never walk in The Valley of the Shadow of Death as he was the Shadow. So, Aonghas made a decision, he would find a purpose for himself. He sought to redeem himself to in the eyes of the Lord so he might enter heaven when he dies. This lead to Aonghas' enrollment as a member of the Law and Order Branch of The Unified Society. He was quickly selected out because of his abilities. He was trained to be one of the Law and Order Branch's best officers. He now is responsible for tackling the biggest crime The Underworld of Unified Society has to offer. His ability to remove powers levels the playing field and desculates superpowered crimes in-progess. Powers and Abilities Aonghas was given to powers after the virus hit. Mass Power Erasure A person with this power can remove other post-virus powers. However the range is limited to 20 feet. Anyone outside this range cannot have their powers taken by this power. If a power is removed and the victim moves out of range the power does not come back until the effect is over. The length of the effect is limited to the amount of powers removed. If only one individual's post-virus powers are removed it lasts for approx. 5 minutes. Death Embodiement A person with this power can take on the properties of Death. This means he can take on the appearnance of the Pale Rider and kill anything he comes across. The power is a great strain on the user, slowly causing insanity and damaging the body greatly. Therefore a person with this ability could kill hundreds or thousands of people on a whim but be left insane and a cripple. The physical damage caused to the user through use of this power is not lasting but takes an extended period of time to repair. The psychological damage, insanity, is lasting and cannot be healed, even by other powers. By extension of this power, by being the embodiement of Death, the user is virtually immortal but any physical damage caused by others is lasting. E.g. If the user has his spine crushed by another or an accident, the user would still be paralysed without help from some form of healing power. Category:Unified Society Category:Unfinished Category:Death Embodiement Category:Mass Power Erasure Category:Male